


尾巴

by SweetyGlarlic



Category: Real Person Fiction, WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyGlarlic/pseuds/SweetyGlarlic
Summary: ·1.3W+,和ABO实则没有什么关系的ABO爱情故事
Relationships: 黄冠亨/李永钦
Kudos: 17





	尾巴

**Author's Note:**

> ·1.3W+,和ABO实则没有什么关系的ABO爱情故事

/

每个人都有过尾巴，早慧的孩子会在六七岁的时候和他的漂亮尾巴说拜拜，迟钝一点的小孩则要等到十一二岁才可以在众人的祝福声中脱下那些屁股上带有破洞的牛仔裤。  
摇晃的尾巴能够透露人的情绪，兴奋也好、失落也罢，通过尾巴你可以完完整整地窥探到一个人的内心，这可比信息素什么的要来得猛烈、也私密得多。于是，当孩子们学会了隐藏自己的情绪尾巴也就自然而然地消失不见——大人们将这称之为“长大”。

人类要是没有了尾巴，他们会感到寂寞吗？  
他们不再能摇晃着尾巴给自己扇风，也不能够在无聊的时候追着自己的尾巴转圈，可是不要紧，传说，当你遇到一个你真正喜欢的人的时候，你的尾巴就又会再次回到你的身边——嗯，也就是说你可以在他不回你消息的时候通过仔细观察自己尾巴上的绒毛解闷，也可以在发生争吵的时候借由垂下的尾巴来率先示弱。  
并且，据说只有和你关系亲密的人们才能够看到你失而复得的第二条尾巴，所以也完全不必因此感到丢人。

你问我应该上哪儿去购买适合成人穿着的、屁股带有破洞的短裤？这你可就难倒我了，毕竟我至今都还没有长出属于我的第二条尾巴。

我过去，或者说在我小的时候，也曾经有过尾巴。  
那是一条优秀的、覆盖着黑色短绒毛的尾巴，妈妈妹妹还有朋友们，所有人都说那是一条黑色猫尾巴。可是我敢发誓，不论你打开哪一本猫咪写真集，都绝对无法找到第二条和我的尾巴一样好看的黑猫尾巴。  
因此，我绝不认同他们把我的尾巴称之为"黑色猫咪尾巴"，我的尾巴只是"李永钦的尾巴"。

我也曾经嫌弃我的尾巴，我嫌它麻烦，睡觉容易压到，穿裤子容易钻错方向，做了坏事绝对逃不过大人的眼睛。可是现在，我却有些想它了。  
我漂亮的"李永钦的尾巴"到底为什么迟迟不肯结束冬眠？

和大多数人一样，在第二性征觉醒后我也交往过几任男朋友。我们牵手拥抱接吻上床最后又因为各式各样的理由而分手，可他们之中没有一个人能让我长出尾巴。  
我的好朋友说我大可不必如此在乎自己的尾巴“如果只是专心享受恋爱过程的话，说不定哪天就能突然长出尾巴”——他是这么说的。  
我当然也有努力尝试过，其结果显而易见，越是努力不去在意反而就会变得越发在意，人一直都是这么矛盾的生物。最严重的时候我甚至会怀疑，是不是他趁着我睡着的时候把我的尾巴给剪掉了。

好啦，我知道这样的事情肯定不会发生，毕竟我们是打从穿开裆裤起就一直在一起的伙伴。  
直到一个月前他甚至还是我的邻居，工作变动的原因我的朋友不得不暂时搬离这座城市。没有了能供我随时随地作弄的对象确实是会有些寂寞，不过就在昨天，我的老朋友突然告诉我，自己的某个表弟即将代替他住进我的隔壁，让我不要忘记多加照拂。  
于是几分钟之前门铃响起，我在心里一边念叨着"钱锟到底从哪里搞来这么多个好弟弟"一边应声开门。

"你好，我是隔壁新搬来的住户，锟哥应该有跟和你提起过我。"  
他这么说着的同时向我递来一小盒纸杯蛋糕，有点神奇的事情是，我的确已经很久没有帮别人庆祝过乔迁之喜。

  
/

我看到了邻居的尾巴。  
这好像原本不应该是什么值得说道的事情，职业的关系，我每天都会看见很多条尾巴——或许我还没来得及告诉你，我其实在幼儿园上班，是年幼的尾巴的看护者，也是儿童人生路上第一位真正意义上的导师。

幼儿园老师们习惯了日落时分忙于加班的父母，闷闷不乐的孩童和担惊受怕的尾巴，但总归还是会对突然出现在玻璃窗前的年轻邻居感到好奇。  
但他好像比起我还要更加惊奇：“Ten？你在这里上班吗？”  
“我才想要问，你怎么会在这里？”  
他指了指循声走来的小不点：“来帮忙接小孩。”  
“亲戚家的小孩？”  
“不是，四楼林爷爷家的小孙子，林爷爷下楼散步的时候把脚崴了，正好我路过把爷爷扶回去，还答应了来帮他接孙子放学回家。”  
“是的，家长给我打过电话，只是我没想到竟然会是你过来。”

我们这栋的楼顶天台一半用来晾晒衣服，另一半则种满绿植，这个主意就是四楼的林爷爷提出来的。  
老年人退休在家觉得生活无趣，每天除了带带孩子就是看看电视，某天到高层晾晒被子时觉得这么大块地块空出来也浪费于是干脆号召本栋所有绿植爱好者一起行动，愣是把水泥荒地给装扮得活色生香。平日里赋闲在家的老年同志们负责打理花房，我们这些帮不上忙的工薪阶层则负责在社交平台上给他们加油鼓劲——黄冠亨属于那种帮得上忙的青年朋友，有空的时候就跑上去浇浇花松松土，一来二回的也就和老人家混熟了，隔三差五还被请去喝茶，就连他们家四岁半的小霸王也会在听到黄冠亨的脚步声后立刻从房间里跑出来摇着尾巴表示欢迎。  
不愧是学园林设计的孩子，我在心里不由得发出感叹。

“其实林爷爷打电话过来的时候我本来想说我可以顺路把孩子给送回去，但他再三推脱，说是已经找好了替班。”  
“可能是怕你今晚有约。”他看着我。  
“今天倒是没有。”  
“那要跟我们一起回家吗Ten？”  
“老师老师，为什么这个哥哥和你说话可以不加敬语呀？”四岁男童这时候突然加入了话题。  
我蹲下来拍了拍四岁男童的头：“因为老师和这个哥哥是朋友，朋友之间是不用使用敬语的哦！”

其实真相倒也不完全如此，黄冠亨刚搬来那天我从他手里接过蛋糕，钱锟口中那个“虽然已即将21岁但还是很难让人放心独自生活”的“臭小孩弟弟”率先开口向我发起提问：“是Ten哥吗？或者我叫你永钦哥哥会比较好？”  
虽然我想说“随你喜欢，怎么样都行”，但以我从业两年丰富的育儿经验来看，假若此时我没有选择正面作答，那么这个问题将会一直存在于我们之间，困扰着我们——如果钱锟一时半会儿还没打算回来，或者将来“臭小孩弟弟”选择留在本校继续读研，这个问题可能还会困扰我们更久更久。  
于是我告诉他：“叫我Ten就可以。”

“好厉害！那我也可以跟老师做朋友吗？”四岁男童的脸上一扫几分钟前的阴霾。  
黄冠亨把他从地上抱起来：“不行哦，老师就是老师，你只能和哥哥做朋友。”  
“哥哥好坏，我不要和哥哥做朋友了！”

我工作的幼儿园距离家里并不太远，从地铁站出来后我们又顺路去了趟超市。  
走到门口的时候，黄冠亨用右手把仍处于流连忘返阶段的四岁男童从推车座椅里提溜起来，又用左手从我这里抢过塑料购物袋的半边耳朵——逛超市的功夫里他已经通过一大盒塑胶小人玩偶和小霸王签署和解协议，此时此刻，他又变回了小朋友心里最喜欢的那个漂亮哥哥。  
为了不让自己在学生心中的形象大打折扣，我不得不做出一副很喜欢提重物的模样去同他客套一二：“不用了，我一个人也拿得动。”  
“这里面大部分都是我买的东西，自己的事情自己做嘛。”  
四岁男童听后立刻有样学样地晃起尾巴：“自己的事情自己做，我也可以自己走路！”说着便从他漂亮哥哥的怀里挣脱出去，可爱的模样让人忘记他曾经是班里那个最懒得动弹的小胖墩。  
我看了看他，又看了看黄冠亨，最终看了看推车上的塑料袋：“好吧，自己的事情自己做，我们俩一人拿一边，既公平又礼貌。”

于是我们就这样一人提起一边手提袋耳朵，并排走在回家的路上。太阳还没完全落山，我嘱咐走在前面替我们开路的小不点不可以走得太快，以防止他半路从我们的视线里失踪。他一边嘴里说着“知道了李老师”，一边头也不回地蹦蹦跳跳继续往前。  
“那桶塑胶小人你要怎么处理，送给他吗？”我问黄冠亨。  
“哦那个呀，那个是我给自己买的！”我们走得不慢，手里的购物袋荡秋千似的晃动，“啊，好像还没来得及告诉哥，我业余的时候喜欢做那个……呃，微观摄影。就是用生活里常见的东西和这些塑胶小人，去构建一个完全不一样的故事。”  
我好像一时半会儿没能理解他的意思。  
“老师！你怎么一点也不了解你的朋友！”我被自己班里的学生，一名四岁男童，用一种父母教育孩子“不可以和陌生人说话”时常用那种的口气给数落了，“冠亨哥哥拍的照片可厉害啦！比好多童话绘本还要有意思！”  
我将信将疑地将目光投向我朋友口中的那个“臭小孩弟弟”，这位二十岁出头的小伙子正自豪而又紧张地向我展示他平时用来发布摄影作品的社交账号。

确实是非常有意思，在他的世界里全麦面包可以变成金色沙滩，干瘪的葡萄干是充气中的气球，奶油蛋糕是滑雪天堂。  
“Ten——Ten老师——”  
今日第二次的，我又被四岁男童给说教了：“老师，你不可以在走路的时候玩手机哦，差点就要撞到墙上去咯！”

我们的房间在十二楼，把小朋友送进家门以后又再次搭乘电梯往上走。尽管已经没有必要，但我们依旧保持着那种近似于牵手的姿势共享着同一只大号购物袋。  
“怎么样，很有意思对吧？”如果他有尾巴，现在可能已经得意得左摇右晃起来，“要是哥会抽烟就好了。”  
我有些疑惑地看着他：“为什么？”  
“最近在电视剧里看到的，邻里两家如果都是男人的话，可以靠着一起在走廊抽烟变熟。”  
“你会抽烟吗？”我问他。  
或许，这时候他的尾巴应该失落地向下耷拉：“我不会。”  
我久违地因为成功作弄他人而感到心情明朗起来：“那不就得了，更何况抽烟有害身体健康，对自己、对身边的人都不负责——不过我们倒是可以找个时间喝酒，你会喝酒吗？？”  
“20岁生日的时候喝过。”  
电梯门被打开了，我从塑料袋里取出了属于我的几样东西：“那些照片真的很有趣，下次我可以过来参观一下拍摄现场吗？”  
“那我就要提前收拾下房间了，拍摄道具被堆得到处都是。”  
“你总是能想到那些有趣的点子吗，就不会有灵感枯竭的时候？”  
“灵感枯竭的时候我就做做数学题。”  
“为什么是数学题？我上学的时候最怕做数学题。”  
“因为学习的时候任何事情都比学习本身有趣，”他说着在门口停下脚步，“锟哥应该有跟你说过，我修的是数学系。”  
我仔细地在脑子里回想了一下：“可是我……呃，好吧，我一直以为你学的是园林设计，因为你身上总是飘着一股花香。”  
黄冠亨摸了摸脖子：“我想，那可能是我身上信息素的味道。”

这时候我突然发现，在和新邻居的相处过程中，我一见如故地忘记了我们在生理上作为Omega和Alpha的特点和差异，好像我们只是作为两个普通的人类在进行着最正常不过的交流而已。  
——事情本该是该如此的，可是就在刚刚，两秒钟之前，我看到了他的尾巴，一条和麦穗一样金黄的尾巴。

这样的秘密让我的内心开始变得火烧火燎。

  
/

钱锟打电话过来的时候我还处在睡梦之中，既不是什么美梦，但也不至于被评价为噩梦。无论如何，被人从休息日的被窝里拽起难免会生出些烦闷。  
“帮我找个东西，Ten，”我的这位老朋友是名律师，平日里房间整洁、作息规律总是一副有条不紊的模样，你很少能从他嘴里听到这样的请求，“应该夹在相册里了，我房间书架上第二层专门是用来放相册的，你知道的吧？”  
“在我过去之前你总得先告诉我，我要找的是什么——”我想昨晚我一定是做了个老鹰抓小鸡的梦，一觉醒来脑袋乱得可以供麻雀筑巢。  
“一个红色的信封。”  
“里面装的是什么？总不至于是压岁钱吧？”这下我的瞌睡可是彻底醒了，在八卦面前睡眠变得不值一提，“哦，我知道了，肯定是情书！对嘛，否则你就可以直接让Hendery拿出来给你，而不用把我给吵醒。说吧，是你写给别人，还是别人写给你？”  
“非得说吗？”  
“你不说我就不帮你拿。”哼哼，我的声音听起来一定得意极了，这种捉弄他人的感觉可实在是太棒了。  
我听见 他在电话那头叹了口气：“别人写给我的。”  
“肯定是那个大学生对吗，在事务所附近的咖啡厅打工的那个，好像是学新闻的？”这时候我已经洗漱完毕，只等着八卦结束便立刻去拯救我亲爱的朋友的爱情，“好哇你，钱锟！临走之前你可还不是现在这副模样，竟然偷摸收下了人家的情书后又马上一走了之——老实交代，你是不是 已经背着我长出尾巴了，作为差遣我的酬劳你必须立刻给我看看！”  
他最终还是拗不过我的威逼利诱，心不甘情不愿地打开了前置摄像头。  
该怎么形容我看到钱锟尾巴时的那种心情呢？

我的确是挺羡慕，有尾巴可真好，整个人看上去可爱极了，哪怕他还是一如往常地啰嗦“李永钦怎么又一觉睡到日上三竿”也不会让我感到厌烦。

半个月之内我目睹了两条尾巴在我眼前现行，甚至这两条尾巴的主人还是远房表亲，或许我应该打个电话回去问问妈妈，是否我们家族之中那个能让人长出尾巴的基因到了我们这一代就突然失灵了？否则为什么我和我的妹妹到现在都还没能长出第二条尾巴？  
(不过我的妹妹倒真的一点也不着急。)

  
/

没有人告诉过我，我们是否应该告诉自己的朋友“嘿兄弟，我看到你的尾巴了”，所以此刻我的内心正因为这件事情而倍受煎熬。  
这显然不会是什么坏事情，恰恰相反，这正是人与人之间亲密关系的证明。  
但我仍旧选择不去主动告诉他，一来，我没有可以与之交换的对等筹码(这毕竟涉及未经允许而窥探他人隐私）；二来则是因为，我实在没能找到一个合适的机会开口。

不知道是否我的突然造访打搅到他的创作兴致，两分钟前从客厅传来一声巨响，这名青年不慎打翻了那杯被他用于拍摄作品的摩卡咖啡。  
场面看上去有些混乱，不管是衬在底下的格纹桌布还是放在一边的草稿纸，甚至就连他的身上都被棕褐色的水渍浸湿。我当然在第一时间就走出来询问他是否需要我的帮助，不过我的好意立马便遭到了他极其客气的回绝。  
“哥去忙自己的就好，不用管我，”不知道钱锟在嘱咐我要对他的弟弟多加关照的时候是不是也一样嘱咐了他的弟弟千万不可以麻烦到我，“自己的事情自己做，我马上就能收拾干净。”

等到他重新整齐清爽地出现在我的面前，这时候我终于准确地找到了钱锟所说的那枚红色信封（可是我的老天爷，他怎么会管这叫红色？这明明就是粉色，象征着恋爱的那种粉红色！）在严肃庄重地读完了信纸上的内容之后又把它们再度塞回信封。  
“找到了吗？”黄冠亨问我。  
“我没想到锟的房间里会有这么多本相册，前面基本还只是照片，第四本开始里面乱七八糟的什么都有，他简直是比收藏家还收藏家。”  
我的邻居一脸稀奇地凑过来指着相册右上角那张照片兴奋地说：“我记得这张照片！是锟哥十岁生日那天照的，旁边那个还长着尾巴的小孩儿就是我，这时候我才六七岁。”  
“这是你吗？”我把相片取出来举到眼前仔细对比——的确是他本人没错，那条毛发蓬松的尾巴在阳光下的照耀下散发出绸缎般的光泽，和现在完全如出一辙，“这时候我们一定还没见过面，否则我不可能认不出你。”

我猜想黄冠亨的心上人一定住在远方——或者是对面那栋楼、或者是更远的地方，每当我们交谈的时候他背后那条柔软可爱的尾巴总是同他本人一样乖巧顺从、一动不动，而后就在我们话题转换的那两三秒的间隙里，他一定会先把目光投向窗外，在欢快地晃动几下尾巴之后又飞快地将思绪拉回。  
就像是童话故事里那只最具仪式感的狐狸，在远远早于约定的时间里就开始期待不已地摇晃尾巴，好像摆动次数越多时间就能过得越快。

我注意到，在他的胸口正中不偏不倚地长着一颗黑色的痣，或许他也在等待着有一个人能够拔出藏在他身体里的那把让他饱受折磨的利剑。然后他会赐予那个人“让世界变革的力量”。

无论如何，我想我会喜欢他的“喜欢”。

  
/

近来，某个藏在我身体里的没能被开诚布公的秘密又开始劈啪作响。诚如我平日在课堂上教导学生时所说的那样，我们不该把那些只对我们个人有利的谎言称之为善意的谎言。

我其实是见过黄冠亨的，远在那个比他搬进十四号单元楼成为我的邻居还要更早的以前。  
事情是发生在那张照片的几年以后，那时候我和钱琨刚升入高二，盛夏午后的一场大雨造成的交通堵塞迫使课后补习变成了在家自习。  
我敢说很少有一对亲友能在家长外出的情况下安分守己地写完一整本习题集，更何况我们又是在那样的年纪。那么当时的黄冠亨呢，他处在什么年纪？  
我记得那时候他还没开始蹿高，因为不幸踩上暴雨的脚后跟而不得不在进门后就立刻被勒令去冲澡并换上大他好几岁的哥哥的衣服。宽大的领口在他瘦削的身体上变得松松垮垮，柔和的五官线条还没被塑造成型，只有扑闪扑闪的大眼睛机敏地反射着对世界的不安和好奇。  
他犹豫不安地在屋子里四处乱窜，一副可怜巴巴的样子焦灼地望着窗外，祈祷着这场大雨能够快点停歇——只因为原本他约好了要和朋友一起出去打篮球。  
“怎么办钱锟，你弟弟好像比起你更喜欢他的朋友。”  
钱锟忙着打游戏没空理我，但他的弟弟面红耳赤地向我解释说“不是那种喜欢”“是比起写作业更喜欢出去玩的喜欢”。瞧吧，刚和自己的尾巴说了再见还没掌握好应该如何隐藏情绪，男孩和少年之间的战役才刚刚打响，却开始急于求成地渴望能早日成为男人，当时的黄冠亨就处于这样的一个敏感年纪。  
我帮他把作业从书包里拿出来放到茶几上：“你最喜欢写哪科作业呢？语文？英语？”  
“喜欢写数学，”他说，“因为数学老师不会念叨着让我把字写得更好看。”  
“哦是的，数学老师不要求写字儿。”  
“不过也很喜欢语文，上次老师让我们写诗，我写得不赖还被老师表扬了。”  
“那喜欢数学和写诗和喜欢锟哥哥的‘喜欢’是同一个‘喜欢’吗？”  
“我……我不知道。  
“锟啊，在你弟弟心里你就跟数学题一样。”  
“他没这么说。”  
“他绝对是为了保护你的自尊心。”  
我想钱锟一定是打算要请我吃拳头了，于是我立即躲到了黄冠亨的后面。

我记得那天那场大雨直到月亮升起也没能停下，他垂头丧气地问我自己是不是被太阳讨厌了，因为头天晚上他的姐姐说他现在正处于一个所有人都不会喜欢的年纪里。  
“太阳其实对你这样活力十足的年轻男士很是受用，太阳只是不喜欢上班，就像你不喜欢写作业那样，所以今天他翘班了。”  
“那他明天会回来上班吗？”  
“我想是的，因为太阳喜欢你。”  
“也像我喜欢出去玩那样喜欢我吗？”  
好吧，这是个有点难的问题，我把他拉过来仔细端详了一小下：“你好像完全没被晒黑，那太阳对你的喜欢比较特殊。”  
“那是什么样的喜欢？”  
我想了想：“是会让人长出尾巴的那种喜欢。”

于是现在，那个男孩遇到了能让他长出尾巴的喜欢。

/

我总是很固执地认为人与人之间的交往必须得借助些什么来加以维系，而后他们的关系才能变得更加亲密。  
很显然，由于我的谎言，我和我的新邻居之间暂时还没能建立起这样的联系。我们只是在每天碰面的时候互道早安，偶尔因为我在社交平台上给他的作品点赞而触发一些无关痛痒的对话。有时他会给自己的作品配诗，短短的三四行写得既真挚又有趣；有时我还回去围观他的创作现场，不过一般这种时候他都写不出什么好诗。

出差的第一天晚上，我意外地在自己某件外套的口袋里找到一小撮绒毛，我拿起这把蒲扇似的金黄色绒毛把他们放到鼻子下面闻了闻，但什么也没有闻到。窗外的世界不知从什么时候下起了小雨，雨点打在玻璃上发出淅淅沥沥的声响，我突然想起前段时间在孩子们中间很流行的一首电视剧OST，伴随着钢琴低沉的呻吟和吉他弦琴弦轻快的弹拨声，一个疲惫而充满希望的女人正满怀深情地歌唱爱情。  
这首歌在孩子们含糊不清的口口相传里逐渐变成了另一种朝气蓬勃的歌，但核心的词语仍旧没变——是“爱情”呀，“爱情”。  
我把那撮毛重新放回衣服口袋里，既然来都来了，总不能让人家白跑一趟。

外派学习的一周过得异常忙碌，以至于回家以后我才猛然发现原来隔壁的房间里又搬来了新的住户。  
“哇Hendery，你的邻居回来了！”陌生的男孩穿着眼熟的运动裤同我隔着两道阳台栏杆打招呼，我用牙齿撕扯着嘴唇上的死皮，直到这时候才想起十三个小时之前因为实在太困而被我遗忘在房间角落里的那个新买的加湿器。  
我看见他抱着一篓刚洗好的衣物跟着走进阳台，于是只能有些窘迫地去同他挥手打招呼：“嗨，我回来了。”  
“在昨天晚上。”我补充道。

直到我们三人在烤肉店坐下点单的时候我才搞清楚状况，和我隔着阳台栏杆大眼瞪小眼的是黄冠亨的朋友，因为学校宿舍电路故障需要检修而不得不过来和黄冠亨一起小住一段时间。  
“本来昨天就该回去，谁知道我们俩窝在一起打游戏打了个通宵。”  
之后我们互相说了几句亲切的话，五花肉的登场让原本沉寂的餐桌重新闪闪发亮。他的朋友同他一样讨人喜欢，一顿饭的功夫，我们从面对面到肩并肩，从相识到成为朋友，甚至已经能够进行三重唱——我可以对天发誓，整个过程中没有任何人喝酒。

回家的路上我打开一瓶刚买的咖啡：“原来现在罐装咖啡也流行开盖有惊喜。”这时候新朋友已经被我们送上地铁，只剩下我和黄冠亨两个人。  
“我还是第一次见到有人在吃完烤肉之后喝咖啡。”  
“我不怎么喜欢喝饮料，感觉很胀肚子。”  
“难怪你今天也没有要和我喝酒的意思。”  
没想到他还记得这个信手拈来的约定：“喏，给你，我没打算自己喝两瓶。”我把冷柜里的咖啡拿出来递给他。  
我不是很能搞懂他的想法，一瓶咖啡怎么可以给人带来和烤肉同等的快乐呢？他快活地晃动着尾巴将咖啡从我手里接过去，然后放进了外套口袋里。  
“不打开看看吗？万一又中奖了呢？”  
“可是我们的三重唱刚刚解散。”他说。  
我赞同了他的想法。

人吃饱了就容易犯困，从便利店出来后我们就这样晃晃悠悠地重新出发，谁也没有要等谁，谁也没有和谁说话。突然，他停下来喊住了我：“Ten，作为报答我可以满足你一个愿望！”  
“可那是免费的咖啡。”  
“所以你现在得到了一个免费的愿望。”  
“好吧我想想……”我混沌的大脑被强迫着开始高速运转，“有了，我想看雪！”  
他一定也被我荒唐的想法给吓坏了：“在这个季节？为什么？”  
“就是突然想到了，可能是因为下雪了圣诞节就很近了，就有更多的愿望可以被实现。”  
“哥不如直接说出圣诞愿望”  
我还不想在此暴露我对于尾巴的渴望：“不一定非得是雪，像雪的东西也可以。”  
“那你把眼睛闭起来，我有灵感了。”  
我于是模仿幼儿园里最好哄的孩子的模样，没有多加思考便乖顺地把眼睛闭上。我想如果不是黄冠亨主动过来牵我的手，我甚至可能会就这么闭着眼睛自己往前走。

失去光明以后身上其他的感官立刻被无限放大，拂面而过的晚风可以变成刀子，地面小坑则随时都有可能让我跌进深渊。  
我想我毕竟不是什么训练有素的士兵，无法在黑暗中凭借直觉前行，此时此刻我唯一能够依靠的就只有这位牵着我一路向前的邻居。但我们还是不怎么说话，他不来问我这一周过得怎样，我也没法打听和朋友共处一室感觉如，就好像在这空缺的一周里，有谁趁着我睡觉的时候把我和他之间的积分全部清零。百无聊赖之中我于是只好开始幻想他的尾巴，那条黄灿灿亮闪闪的尾巴，嘿老实说，会有人像护理头发一样去护理尾巴吗？今天晚上我一直在观察他的尾巴，为什么他的尾巴能够这样的好看？

“哥怕黑吗？”  
“不怕。”  
“可是你看上去很紧张，甚至没有空和我说话了。”  
“那是因为你没有来向我搭话，”我有些气鼓鼓地说，“我现在正在集中注意力，努力克制自己不去睁开眼睛。”  
“你没有在偷看吗？”  
“我发誓没有。”  
“好吧那现在你可以睁开眼睛了，”他用手指捏了捏我的掌心，“Ten，我们到了。”

我们站在一片银杏树下，黄灿灿的树叶像是从星星上掉落的碎屑，和着晚风悠悠然坠落到地面。路灯还是杵在原地散发着昏黄的光，整个世界都被镀上了一层鹅黄。  
“难以置信，这片充满魔法的森林原本就藏在我们小区里面。”  
“我前几天发现的时候就想着一定要告诉你。”  
“哼哼，看来你有在想我嘛,”我从兜里掏出手机，“帮我拍张照吧Hendery，这样我就可以去跟那些孩子们炫耀。”  
“然后再让他们去收集树叶作画？”  
“主要目的是为了让他们在放飞想象的翅膀的同时学会亲近大自然。”

一定是他先起的头，然后我们才会像孩子似的在这个金黄色的夜里有一搭没一搭地哼起了歌。  
我向来都是想到什么就唱什么，他大概也一样，我们低声分享着彼此的循环歌单，偶尔会有所重合，遇上这样的时候我们就看着对方然后摇头晃脑地把这首歌的高潮一起唱完。  
这条路走到尽头的时候他突然不再唱歌了，他在原地叫住了我然后告诉我：“看到尾巴了。”  
起先，我以为这是一句疑问句，登时紧张得汗毛竖起，我还没有准备好要向他坦白我的谎言。我怎么可以在这样一个快乐的夜晚向他提起我的谎言？  
可是很快，他又补充了一句：“是你的尾巴。”

尾巴？我又有尾巴了？  
我兴奋得在原地止不住地转圈儿，我的尾巴尾巴，毛茸茸的黑色尾巴——现在它终于又回到了我的身边。一时之间我把什么都给忘了，忘记了他按下的拍摄键还没来得及暂停，也忘记了思考我的尾巴为什么会重新出现。  
“哥好像比起喜欢我还要更喜欢自己的尾巴。”  
我终于停下来看着他，因为不知道该做些什么所以只能看着他。

“我是在向你示爱，以前也是，现在也是，一直都是。”他说，“可以和我交往吗，Ten？”  
我陷入了一场金黄色的梦境，半梦半醒之间能听见有人在尝试同我说话——那是我混沌的大脑在诚实地告诉我自己，我之所以在这里不仅是为了确认他没有和别人在一起，也是为了在这样一个有皎洁月光的夜晚里能够看着他，和他说说话，然后去吻他。  
我做了我唯一所能想起来去做的事情，我走过去向他承认了我的谎言也承认了我的尾巴，然后我吻住了他。他也立刻回吻了我，我们凑得很近，某几根眼睫毛交错在一起险些让我们无法看清彼此。  
他的拇指在我的鼻尖来回摩挲，我呼吸着从他脖颈皮肤下散发出来的花香整个人又重新变得晕头转向。我们彼此亲吻着，把什么都给忘了，包括我那条刚长出来的李永钦的尾巴。

/

他牵着我把我带进了他的房间，房间里没开灯，但有微弱的光线从没来得及关严实的窗帘间隙里透出来。我们面对面躺着，隔着一小段距离我们像玩万花筒的孩子一样时不时地变换角度偏起脑袋去看对方，谁也说不准我们可以这样沉默地盯着对方盯多久。  
他的一只手开始悄悄地向我移动，食指和中指一前一后模仿着人类走路的形态。终于，我们相互意识到这样的状况实在是有够笨蛋，于是我们之间爆发出一阵不受控制的笑声。我把我的指头裹进他的指缝，然后抓起他的手掌放到嘴边亲吻他的关节。接着，他包裹在长裤里的膝盖也开始进行小心翼翼的长途跋涉。  
我们的腿就像夫妻那样紧紧挨着，我们的手臂像树枝一样严丝合缝地缠绕着，我们又轻轻地、仔细地开始重新抚摸着彼此。  
“我可以摸摸你吗？”  
听听这是在说什么鬼话。  
“我想摸你的尾巴。”

他用社交舞蹈中常用的那种用来邀请舞伴的手势邀请我把尾巴放到他的手上，然后用那两只刚才曾率先向我靠近的食指和中指像夹筷子似的轻轻夹住我的尾巴。他用指腹上下反复触摸我尾巴上最外层的那些绒毛，又用指尖时不时地轻轻刮掻，最后在他使了点劲儿来揉捏我的尾巴的时候， 我终于忍不住惩罚了他。  
“对不起，我让你难受了吗？”  
他小心翼翼的模样很快又让我心生怜爱，我一边安抚他羞怯的尾巴一边凑过去吻他。于是我们又开始接吻， 就像每个我所认为合理的爱情故事都会发展的那样，我们放纵自己沉浸在漫无止境的欲望和享乐里。  
我的宝贝好像还不太适应过长时间的接吻，在他红着脸像是快死了一样地大口喘气的空档里我的脑海中诞生了一个十分有趣的想法。我于是用手肘支起上半身凑过去问他：“诚实的回答我，Hendery，你成年了吗？”  
“还差……还差两天。”  
事情一下子变得棘手起来，我用手掌捧起他的脸颊，用我的尾巴去勾住他的尾巴：“为了不构成犯罪，我只好等到两天以后再通知你的家属。”  
“我想这是我从中学时代起就一直在期待的事情。”

他亲吻着我腰侧的皮肤，抓着我的手把我往下带，接着又吻我滚烫的耳朵、张开的嘴角和没来得及收回去的舌尖。  
我得说，我的确不喜欢在做爱的时候讲太多话，尤其害怕他用他焦枯的声音在我耳朵旁边做出令人害臊的评价。所以当他双手使劲地抓着我的胯，当我忍不住要蜷起脚尖，当我们的身影上下重叠在一起的时候，这些时候我都会主动凑过去吻他。  
他很快便巧妙地察觉了这点，因为我发现他有时候会故意地把舌头伸到上下两齿之间却只是轻轻呼喊我的名字，我知道他将要带着胜利者的愉悦去品尝我的羞怯，可我仍旧心甘情愿。  
我可真是喜欢他，没头没脑地喜欢他。

最后被他圈进怀里的时候我终于想起来去问他“是从什么时候开始的呢？”，他眨了眨眼睛告诉我大就概是从我能看到他尾巴的那段时间开始的，于是我又问他：“为什么当时不告诉我？”  
“我想等哥自己发现。”  
“那为什么不等了？”  
“因为有点等不及了。”  
我没有时间去思考他是不是在诓我，因为他的下一句话立马成功地把我逗笑了。

  
/

第二天早晨醒来以后我坐在他的餐桌前有些懊悔地看着我的手机，昨天夜里我绕着自己尾巴原地转圈的画面不出意料地被完完整整地录下。  
“有视频为证的话哥就没办法反悔了，”黄冠亨端着豆浆在我旁边坐下，“一开始是我是这么想的，然后才按下了录制键。”  
“那后来呢？”  
“因为被可爱到了，所以有点不太舍得关掉录制键。”

“请回答，”我摆出了平时面对一屋子学生时所需要做出的那种威严的姿态，“什么是‘喜欢’？”  
“喜欢就是，当李永钦在阳台发呆、在电梯间转悠、在透明玻璃窗背后蹲下来教训小朋友的时候，看着他的黄冠亨所感受到的一种占有、归属和依赖的情感。”  
“那么黄冠亨看不到李永钦的时候就不喜欢他了吗？”  
“那时候黄冠亨就会开始诅咒，诅咒工作日、诅咒大晴天、诅咒一切迫使他们分开的因素。”  
这就让我有点吃惊了，我原本没指望能听到这么有深度的答案，我于是又像昨天晚上那样把一切都抛之脑后然后去同他接吻了。

我的喜欢会在每天清晨离开，然后到了傍晚，有时候是中午，他就会自己回来。  
喜欢是什么呢？  
喜欢是李永钦在刚和黄冠亨分开不到十分钟的时候就开始祝福他们即将到来的小别重逢。

  
/

如同我之前所料想的那样，黄冠亨毕业之后考上了本校的研究生，多亏我当时的计划周全，称呼的问题始终没能困扰着我们。第七年的时候他还是会叫我“Ten”，偶尔会喊“哥”，只有做爱的时候才喊“宝贝”。  
我们之间好像从来不存在什么年龄差距，有时候假使我们吵架了，或者我单方面的对他怄气，这时候他会想办法找到手边上一切能把我包裹住的东西将我包住，然后像哄婴儿似的轻轻摇晃我的身体——我往往会因为场景太过实在太过搞笑而首先破功。  
他总是这样很迁就我，甚至把我当成一个孩子来宠。有一次我被裹成一颗粽子坐在他怀里问题：“如果要你选，你会选一个五岁的李永钦还是五个现在这么大的李永钦？”  
“这是什么奇怪的问题。”  
“那你先回答。”  
“我只要一个现在这么大的李永钦就好了，五个确实有点难搞。”  
我锤了他一下：“那你怎么不选一个五岁的李永钦？”  
“Ten他很难养啊，他挑食不吃水果所以所以我得帮他吃掉，点外卖怕胖所以要我陪着他一起吃，他睡觉还会讲梦话，打游戏到半夜的时候真的很吵……”他顿了顿，“重点是我感觉我没有自信能把五岁的Ten养到现在这么好。”  
我真的被他的真挚给打动了，于是我奖励地凑过去亲了他一口。

但我想，如果我们有小孩的话，他肯定会是个好爸爸，对此我深信不疑——以至于当他举着草稿纸和自己刚出的月考试题高兴地跑出来说“我终于做完了！”的时候，我差点张口就要问他我们可能会要几个孩子。

我们搬到一起住之后决定把每周五晚饭后直到睡觉的这段时间设置成固定的观影时间，今天晚上我们看的是一部文艺片，进度条过半的时候男女主角在神圣的十字架下接吻，于是我们也开始跟着接吻。  
通常如果我们开始接吻，那么后半部分剧情到底讲了些什么对我们来说就不会太重要了。接着，这次我们很难得地同时开口：  
“嫁给我吧，Ten。”  
“我怀孕了。”

时间之于我们好像是被静止了，尽管谁也没有继续说话，但我能通过他拧在一起的五官看出他内心复杂的情绪波动。  
“听我说Ten，我不是……我不是算好了日子才非得在今天跟你求婚，我真的计划了很久，但是……”  
嗯，的确是计划了很久，过去的半年里我曾经在家里很多个不同的角落里看到过我们的戒指盒。  
“我发誓我绝不是因为你怀孕了才想要和你结婚，我……”  
如果一场“成功的求婚”的标准在于被求婚者是否感到快乐，那么我能肯定黄冠亨在这方面的确天赋异禀。每当我故作冷静地去捉弄他、刻意地在他面前隐藏我的爱意，他手足无措的模样看起来总是非常有趣。每当遇上这种时刻，他在我心里就又会一下子变回了那个被一场突如其来的大雨淋得浑身透湿的无助的小男孩。

可我当然也不会忘记，在某个我们本该把一切都忘记只管相爱的意乱情迷的晚上，他突然停下来仔细又认真地看着我：“继续下去的话就会变得不一样了。”  
我知道他说的“改变”是什么改变，不是那种明天饭桌上会多摆一套碗筷的那种草率的改变，是指我们的人生将会迎来巨大的改变。  
“我完全知道会发生什么，Hendery。”  
“一定会很辛苦的，”他用他湿润的手指在我的眉心画了一圈又一圈，“我不想让哥受苦的。”

黄冠亨总能在某些重要的时刻找到一些奇奇怪怪的论点，例如我们第一次做的时候，他刚射过一次而我则赖在他怀里懒得去清洗，这时候分明气氛正好，可他却冷不丁地凑到我耳朵旁边同我来了一句：“我没有在发情期，哥也没有，所以我们的行为是冷静的、理智的、不受任何因素影响的完全自愿的。”  
我得承认自己的确是被他的话给逗乐了，他的背脊上还挂着我迷乱的、狂热的、拿捏不好尺寸的抓挠红痕，方才发生的一切在他的描述下严谨得就像一场学术辩论。  
他可真是古怪，有的时候看起来好像呆头呆脑，时常走在幼稚和成熟的边缘徘徊不定，让我没办法准确地为他分门别类。  
要知道人类的古怪千差万别，所以我想，一定就是他的这种古怪恰恰好能够配对上我的口味，于是从此以后这世界上再也没有人会比我们同彼此更加适配。

他还是在原地杵着，有些不知所措又万分焦急地看着我，甚至完全忘记了他应该要把戒指套进我的无名指。  
哦，或者他在等我，等我对他说“我愿意”？  
我又像之前很多次那样，带着笑意去同他热烈地接吻。他少有地把脑袋埋在我的肩膀上带着浓重的鼻音告诉我他爱我，是因为以前我说比起“谢谢你”我更乐意听到“我爱你”吗？  
我们又凑得好近好近，能清楚地闻到彼此身上混杂在一起的美妙气息，接着我拍拍他的脑袋对他说：“谢谢你。”

“我最喜欢你。”


End file.
